


The Favored Chair

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: Ignoct Week 2017 [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Kid Fic, Reading Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: "He says I have my own throne.""Yes, Highness.""Maybe we can get one big enough for the both of us. You could be prince, too."Fourth Timed Quest for Ignoct Week!Prompt: A throne fit for two





	The Favored Chair

“Iggy!”

“Yeah?”

“Can you read me your book?” Noctis leaned forward to look over his shoulder. He liked it when Ignis read. He could read books that were so much more interesting than the ones Noctis had. Not that he didn’t like his own. Picture books were _great_. His favorite was still this one about bears that went fishing together.

Ignis, sprawled out across the floor on his stomach, looked up at him. He looked a little surprised, and then a little upset. “It’s just a picture book, Highness…”

“Oh.”

“Uncle was talking about the… Disc of Cauthess,” he said slowly, “but he said I wouldn’t understand the other books yet.” He pushed himself up, bringing the book with him. “I can show you, though.”

“Yes!”

Apparently his enthusiasm was enough to make Ignis smile again. He got upset over a lot of things. Not that he cried or anything, it was just… Noctis could tell if Ignis wasn’t happy. Usually it was when Noct asked for something and Ignis didn’t know the answer. He didn’t like it when Iggy was sad, though. And he really _was_ happy to look through Ignis’s picture book with him.

Ignis sat down in his favorite chair and Noct climbed onto his lap without delay.

“Highness…”

“It’s Noct!”

“Noct.” Ignis’s arm wound around his shoulders to stop him from falling off, and he shifted over to give him more room.

He didn’t mind. He liked sitting with Iggy. He’d been his best friend since the day they’d met. They were always close. And Ignis was warm and he kind of smelled like Noct’s favorite blanket and he could cuddle into him the same way.

“This chair’s getting too small for us both…” Ignis was mumbling, still holding onto Noctis and the book in his other hand.

“It’s like my dad’s.”

“I know.”

“He says I have my own throne.” The word came out a little muddled. ‘Chair’ was easier, but that wasn’t what dad called it when he was in his… throne room.

“Yes, Highness.”

“Maybe we can get one big enough for both of us.” Or maybe not, because this was comfortable and cozy. “You could be prince, too.”

He felt Iggy laugh more than he heard him. “I’m not going to be prince.”

“You could be! Me and you both.”

“Sure.” Ignis tapped his arm. “You gonna look at this?”

Noctis nodded, resting his head on his shoulder. “Yeah.” He would leave getting Ignis to be a prince to another time. “You can turn the pages.”

“Okay.”

It really was nice here, just the two of them. If he could rest his head on his shoulder while both of them looked at picture books, Noctis hoped they never outgrew this chair.

 

**Author's Note:**

> if only things could have stayed so simple T_T also 'kid crushes' are the cutest things ever. little kids holding hands and cuddling and stuff? yeah. weak for that also. I'm weak for a lot tbh


End file.
